


3 Days

by Donts



Series: Langst [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depressed Lance (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lance (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Misunderstandings, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donts/pseuds/Donts
Summary: Lance wakes up only to realize he's dead.
Series: Langst [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635106
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	3 Days

**Author's Note:**

> Another old work, I apologise for how bad the writing is ://

I woke up and stretched, feeling exhausted.

_How long did I sleep?_

I looked over at the clock that Pidge had made to see I was late for breakfast.

I quickly got up and sped walked to the dining room.

The door was open so I slipped in and took my seat.

There wasn't any food at my spot like there usually was, and everyone seemed unusually quiet.

_Was I sick before? Now that I think about it, I can't remember much of what's happened lately. I just remember feeling more depressed since I've arrived in space, especially in the past month._

"Hunk, buddy, you forgot my plate," I said looking at him.

No reply.

No one even looks my way.

Weird.

I shrug and just decide to leave and go to the stargazing room.

I walk in and see Coran holding a piece of paper.

_Wait, is Coran crying?_

"Coran?" I stepped closer to him, seeing the note in his hands.

There was fried blood on it, the handwriting looked similar to mine.

>   
>  Dear Team,  
>  I can't take it anymore. All the attention I get is negative. I never do anything right. If I do, I can always be better. I'm not enough in your eyes. I'm not enough in mine either. Allura, you will be much at piloting blue than me, I'm sure of it. I was just an unneeded filler. I was just the annoying screw up that slows the team down. That flirts and jokes to try and lighten the mood only to get yelled at. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough. I'm sorry I was pathetic. So I will leave now. I'm sure you will get over it in less than a day. T̶h̶e̶ ̶B̶l̶u̶e̶ ̶P̶a̶l̶a̶d̶i̶n̶ T̶h̶e̶ ̶S̶h̶a̶r̶p̶s̶h̶o̶o̶t̶e̶r̶ -Lance  
>  -

I looked at the top of the paper to see the date was three days ago.

_I killed myself?_

_The team cares? ___

__I then heard laughter erupt from the dining area._ _

___Guess only Coran did._ _ _

___They never cared. ____ _

____**Little did Lance know, they were laughing bitterly at a joke Lance use to always make. ******_ _ _ _


End file.
